


Rainy day

by Kippie



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mention of sex, Team Fortress 2 - Freeform, engineerxsoldier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 09:07:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8156720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kippie/pseuds/Kippie
Summary: Two men cleaning guns.





	

Clouds had been floating by lately. They started off as small white puffs, only to increase in size and greyness over the days. Until Red could see the green hue’s in that gray mass. Thunder was slowly rolling in and it would be the perfect summer storm. At least that’s what the weather lady on the radio had told them all.

Engineer stood on the porch outside his workshop, observing the clouds that slowly rolled in, bringing cool air and specks of rain with them. Hands on his hips he just stood. Oh how he loved these quiet times, no battles, just cool rain and the time to clean his guns. Soldier had the same idea. The two men had set out a few crates that would do just fine for workbenches. “Sure looks like it’s goin’ to be hell tonight. See them green clouds… Thunder will sure hit here in a few.” the Texan whistled under his breath while returning to his crate and sitting down again, picking up his shotgun and rag and began to clean off blood and bits of BLU.

“Yes it does.” The other American’s voice was uncharacteristically soft. It caught the Texan off guard. “What’s the matter, scared of a little thunder, Solly?” he grinned as he elbowed his gun-cleaning-buddy in the ribs gently before picking up his beer.

Soldier’s jaw squared and the helmet he wore sank even further over his eyes. He looked pretty much like a kid who had just been told that the dragon in his closet wasn’t real.

“Oh, I-…Sorry Solly. That was uncalled for…”

“No matter, private…”

For the next hour they had worked in silence, only the rain and the old radio of Engineer’s workshop provided something to settle the awkward silence.

The Texan set down his pistol and rag before he took off his Mann Co. cap and ran his hand through his hair. The texture of soft fuzz was something Engineer hadn’t been counting on and let out a groan as he slightly tugged at a tuft of blond.

“Hey, Sally? I’ll make you a deal. You can sleep with me an’ a sentry, if you get your electric razor and give me one of your famous sensible haircuts. How ‘bout that?”

The soldier looked up from his rocket launcher and tipped his helmet up with his thumb. Seeing the unruly hair the other possessed, he flinched. “Engie, you look like a hippie! I shall get my razor immediately! Sir, Yes SIR!” His volume went up quite a bit and it was settled. The Soldier put his rocket launcher down, tugged on his jacket and hurried to his quarters.

When he returned, he noticed that his buddy had moved their guns back in side the workshop and that the Texan was seated on his crate, beer in hand, holding up a new one for the other.

“Took you long enough. I cleaned your launcher for ya. Replaced a spring too.”

“Thanks, Engie! Now, let’s get you a haircut, hippie…” he grinned.

The buzzing near his ears sent shivers down the Texan’s spine. The hairs on his arms stood straight as his head was moved gently by that large hand of his friend’s. The small hairs fell down his shirt and beside him, the wind sweeping them all away almost instantly.

Then, suddenly the buzzing stopped, but the hand remained on the top of his head, making him put his chin to his chest.

A rough thumb caressed the soft skin before a set of chapped lips made contact with his neck. A hard exhale was forced through his nose, before he shifted a bit. Only to feel another kiss, the hand moving down the side of his head, large fingers brushed past his ear. Slowly he dared to turn his head, only to meet those chapped lips with his own, kissing them tenderly, before smirking.

“Alright Soldier….Let’s get us to bed…”

The rest of the night was spent, limbs tangled with sheets as thunder roared outside the Engineer’s cool bedroom. Soft beeping and whirring comforting both men as they rested.


End file.
